Yuki's Recovery
by XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX
Summary: Yuki Sohma is the rat of the zodiac while recovering from a concussion from a car accident he has to visit Akito while he is there is violated, beaten, and emotionally abusive. Which causes him to go back to old habits with a friends across the world Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, and Kagura will help him recover.


**Hello fellow fruits basket fans I'm back! I have the new Road to Recovery story this is part two of what happens I will be focusing on Yuki not so much on Lea, but don't you guys worry she is a part of the story! So let's get this new story started!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lea's POV **

"C'mon guys it's almost midnight!" I said

Cody, Elisa, Amanda, Monica, Rosie, and Savannah were over at my house for New Year's we were having so much fun it was the most fun I had all year since I left Japan.

Monica looked at her watch she said," I will start the count down!"  
"Wait what time is it?" Rosie asked

"It's eleven- fifty nine!" Monica said

"How many seconds are we at?" I asked

"Five, four, three, two, one!" we all yelled

I guess that answered my question and then I yelled," Happy new year!"

We looked at the sky and there was a lot of fireworks going off it looked amazing I started to wonder what Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo are doing for New Year's.

I kissed Cody and hugged him then Savannah yelled," Get a room you guys!"

We pulled apart and laughed then Cody said," Only if it was that easy,"

We all laughed I said," I think we should head back inside your parents should be here any minute,"

"Yeah my mom would hate it if I made her wait," Amanda said

We went back inside Amanda's mom and Monica's mom were already here so I said," Bye guys see you after vacation!"

Before Rosie and Savannah left Savannah asked," Before I leave I need to ask a question,"

"What is it Savannah," Elisa asked

"Do we have homework?" she asked

I laughed because the way she asked made me laugh I said," No for the first time in forever the teachers wanted to be nice to us,"

She laughed then she left it was just Cody and Elisa their parents were at a party so they decided to spend the night here.

"Mom we are going to my room to watch movies," I said

"Ok goodnight guys make sure it's not rated R," she said

**Mom's POV**

They went to Lela's room so I decided to go to bed they are thirteen and I known Lea's friends for a decade so I could trust them.

When I entered my room I got into my pajamas and just sat on my bed it has been two months since my husband had passed away he had stomach cancer we caught it really late since we traveled a lot and sadly when Lela returned her dad was bedridden. When Lea's dad died I haven't seen her cry that hard since Lily Rose died; heck I still remember getting that phone call from her that night.

I let a few tears out I think I cried myself to sleep because when I was awaken by the phone the light was still on and I had my glasses on I answered the phone it was a hospital about twenty miles from here they asked," If Elisa and Cody were here,"

"Yes why were their parents in accident?" I asked

"Yes Mrs. Honda Cody's parents are gone and Elisa's parents are life support," they said

My heart dropped to my feet I said," Ok I'll head over to the hospital I know that Elisa doesn't have any family left so it's her choice if she wants them on life support,"

I ran up the stairs I woke up Cody, Elisa, and Lea they asked," What had happen?"

"There has been an accident we have to head to the hospital," I said

I drove as quickly to the hospital the kids were half awake so I didn't get a lot of questions whose parents were injured.

When we arrived to the hospital I had to completely wake up Cody, Elisa, and Lela we walked to the doctor's office he said," Mrs. Honda it's nice to see you,"

"It's nice to see you too Dr. Justin anyway Cody and Elisa don't know what happen tonight," I said

"That's right Elisa and Cody please set in my office," Dr. Justin said

They both walked into the office Lea asked," Mom what happen?"

"Cody' parents are dead and Elisa parents are on life support they were in a drunk driving accident," I said

"Wow what are we going to do?" Lea asked

"If Elisa takes her parents off of life support Cody and Elisa will live with us Cody is living with us no matter what," I said

When they came out Cody's eyes were red and Elisa eyes were also red I could tell what decision Elisa had made Dr. Justin said," Elisa has chosen to take her parents off of life support for the reason being that her parents had no chance of making it I'm sorry for your loss,"

I thanked Dr. Justin we left the hospital I didn't want to start a conversion because I knew that painful thoughts are going through their heads.

When we got home I hugged all of them I said," Don't worry you guys are not going anywhere we will be a happy family,"

They all cried and I cried with them.

**Yuki's POV**

I was washing the dishes with Ms. Honda I looked at her than she looked at me she smiled she asked," Yuki what is it?"

"Nothing I was just thinking that you looked every cute tonight," I said

She blushed she said," Thank you Yuki,"

We didn't go to school this semester for the reason being that we were still recovering from this so we were home more often the doctors say we could go back when school starts in the spring.

Kyo came running down the stairs and yelled," You damn rat Shigure wants to see you!"

"Sorry Ms. Honda for leaving you with the dishes," Yuki said

"It's alright Yuki I got it from here," she said and smiled

She had such a pretty smile I went to Shigure's room he said," Yuki sit down please,"  
I did he said," Tonight I need to take you to the main house,"  
"Really why?" I asked

"Well you'll see when you get there," he said

He got up and I asked," Is Kyo going?"

"No he is not allowed to," Shigure said

We left the house and we drove to the main house it was quite the whole time I looked at Shigure's face he looked guilty about something.

When we arrived we walked to Akito's room I said," Shigure don't do this to me,"

"I'm sorry Yuki, but I had no choice," he said and looked down

He hugged me he knocked on the door Akito said," It's open come my little rat,"  
I slowly walked in and I knew that hell was going to start at any minute.

**Tohru's POV **

I finished the dishes Kyo walked in I said," Hi Kyo how are you?"  
"I'm fine where is that damn rat," Kyo asked

"Shigure took him to the main house," I said with a smile

Kyo's eyes went big he said," Tohru this is not good,"

"Why?" I asked

"I hate Yuki no matter what, but he is in danger right now you will start in the back just run straight forward then you will get to the back gate and there is Momiji's room knowing you he will let you in and when you get there call me," he said

"Ok can you please tell me why I'm doing this?" I asked

"You will find out why when you get there," he said

I started running towards the main house I started to wonder why I had to go I don't mind it's just weird that Kyo would want to help Yuki.

About ten minutes later I got to the back gate I crawled under it thankfully I didn't get stuck then I went to Momiji's room.

I knocked on his window he looked he saw it was me then he opened it he asked," Tohru what are you doing here?"

"Kyo sent me because Yuki is here he said he is in danger," I said

"He is right he is in danger he is with Akito just a few minutes ago Hatori told me not to leave my room," Momiji said

"What is Akito doing to Yuki?" I asked

"It depends what mood he is in," Momiji said

I was getting really scared for Yuki I knew why Kyo sent me here know that's right I have to call him!

"Momiji can I borrow your phone?" I asked

"Sure," he gave me his phone

I called Kyo he told me if you hear anything get out of there I hung out I said," Momiji when Yuki is here do you were screaming sometimes"

"Yes it's really scary," he said

Then Kagura came in the room she said," Are you guys okay you guys should turn off the lights if we don't we get caught,"  
Momiji turned off the light he said," Yes we are fine,"

"Everyone quite," she said

I heard Yuki screaming she said," I can't do anything Tohru I'm sorry,"

I wanted to cry, but I wanted to stay strong for a little longer for Yuki.

"Tohru did Kyo send you here?" Kagura asked

"Yes he did he didn't want to come with for some reason," I said

"Of course Kyo hates Yuki he didn't want to show that he cared about what was going on," Kagura said

Around two o'clock in the morning Hatsuharu came in the room with something in his arms Momiji asked," Hatsuharu who are you holding?"

"Yuki, Atiko went to sleep and Hatori was in bed so I brought him here," Hatsuharu said

Hatsuharu laid Yuki on Momiji's bed we turned on the lights he was beaten he had no clothes on expect a towel that was covering him.

"Do you think he was raped?" Kagura asked

"No Atiko wouldn't go that far yet," Hatsuharu said

I looked at Yuki's face then I cried Momiji said," Don't worry Tohru we will protect him,"

"Yuki I know you can't hear me, but we will protect you no matter what I promise," I said

Little did I know that one day I was going to have to break that promise.

**Well its good to be back I missed you guys! I will start updating Ciel and Elizabeth in the future and I shall always love you in a week!**

**Please let me know what you guys think!**

**Love you all!**


End file.
